


Ночь в Хогвартсе

by Cornelia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: По заявке на кинкфест - http://takie-to-tvari.diary.ru/p217387830.htmТекст заявки: "Трэверс навещает Дамблдора в Хогвартсе еще раз, чтобы поинтересоваться, не передумал ли Альбус. И несколько увлекается угрозами. И связыванием."
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Torquil Travers
Kudos: 6





	Ночь в Хогвартсе

— Интересное заклинание, Трэверс. Весьма изящная работа с пространством. 

Трэверс стиснул зубы. Заклинание было создано им лично, и похвала из уст Дамблдора льстила. Даже сейчас, когда Дамблдор скованный этим самым интересным заклинанием наколдованным Трэверсом висел посреди собственной спальни. Невидимые цепи обхватывали лодыжки и запястья, растягивая ноги и руки в стороны, так что Дамблдор застыл в воздухе, едва касаясь пола пальцами ног. Рукава шелковой пижамы сползли к локтям, на запястьях тускло блестели контролирующие магию браслеты.

— Благодарю, профессор, — процедил Трэверс. 

Дыхание у Дамблдора немного сбилось, но говорил он выразительно, как будто вел урок:

— Не за что. Всегда ценил элегантные решения. Вот только, знаете, я до сих пор так и не понимаю, чего вы от меня хотите.

— Неужели забыли?

— Я сказал не забыл, а не понимаю, — в такой позе было крайне неудобно пожимать плечами, и все же Дамблдор сумел обозначить движение. 

Трэверс чуть взмахнул палочкой, невидимые цепи натянулись сильнее. Дамблдор втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, его тело выгнулось в инстинктивной попытке уменьшить напряжение в руках и ногах. Трэверс не мог не признаться самому себе, что зрелище было исключительно приятным. Несмотря на все свои таланты Дамблдор определенно не до конца понимал значимость и власть аврората. И просветить его было достойной задачей. Скользнув взглядом по полоске бледной кожи, открывшейся между пижамной курткой и поясом штанов Трэверс поднял взгляд посмотрел Дамблдору в лицо.

— Для человека вашего ума это должно было бы быть очень просто. Я хочу от вас полного и открытого сотрудничества в борьбе с Гриндевальдом. 

— Ах, верно, — голос Дамблдора уже звучал не так плавно, но Трэверсу слышался все тот же снисходительный тон учителя, обращающегося к бестолковому ученику. – Но я ведь уже сказал вам, ничего из этого не выйдет.

— Ясно, — коротко ответил Трэверс, и на некоторое время оставил Дамблдора без внимания. Придвинул кресло, призвал с прикроватной тумбочки журнал. 

— На уроки вам завтра торопиться не нужно, — спокойно заметил он, перелистывая страницы, — так что времени у нас предостаточно.

Дамблдор едва заметно сжал губы, закрыл глаза. Гриффиндорское упрямство. Но Трэверс был профессионалом, а вот в широкий кругозор Дамблдора знания об особенностях перенесения людьми пыток, вероятно, не входили. Так что Трэверс чуть улыбнулся и начал читать. Ночь текла сквозь Хогвартс неторопливо как вода в широкой реке. Трэверс скользил глазами по строчкам, не слишком вчитываясь, и наблюдал за Дамблдором. Сценарий был ему неплохо известен. Вот руки и ноги связанного начали подрагивать от напряжения. Вот стало прерывистым и хриплым дыхание, лоб и шея заблестели от пота. Трэверс успел закончить статью и начать читать аннотацию к следующей «Некоторые новые особенности применения заклинания Протего в условиях полета», когда Дамблдор обмяк, повиснув на цепях. Голова его свесилась на грудь. 

Трэверс отбросил журнал и подошел.

— Иннервейт, — тихо проговорил он, почти коснувшись палочкой лица Дамблдора. Тот едва заметно вздрогнул, мотнул головой как пьяный. 

— Удивительно... – вдруг пробормотал он едва слышно.

— Что же вам удивительно, Альбус, позвольте поинтересоваться? 

— Такое странное облегчение... Не нужно сдерживать себя самому, — Он облизнул пересохшие губы. — Никогда не приходило в голову... Как странно... 

Вот оно! 

— Так вы все-таки сознаетесь, Альбус. Сознаетесь что вам приходится постоянно себя контролировать, сдерживать. Что вы испытываете искушение... А может быть вы ему и не слишком то сопротивляетесь. А?

Дамблдор встряхнулся, вцепился в Трэверса злым взглядом.

— Вы, Трэверс с вашей ограниченность, вы даже не представляете, что такое искушение. И что я мог бы сделать, если бы поддался ему. 

— Может быть, вы и делаете? Вы слишком мутите воду, чтобы мы знали, чем вы заняты, — Трэверс чувствовал, как его окатывает волнами злости. — Но я знаю точно, что именно вы не делаете.

От раздраженного взмаха рукой невидимые цепи дернулись, сильнее растягивая руки и ноги Дамблдора в стороны. Тот, не сдержавшись, вскрикнул.

— Вы не подчиняетесь аврорату, — чеканя каждое слово произнес Трэверс.

— Какая незадача, — выдохнул Дамблдор. – Может быть, потому что я не аврор. 

Дерзит. Он просто еще недостаточно прочувствовал... 

Это еще одно собственное заклинание Трэверса и не то чтобы он им часто пользуется, но сейчас... Первый удар разрывает в клочья пижамную куртку и ложится поперек груди широкой полосой. Разорванный гладкий шелк тут же потек вниз, открывая плечи, показывая, как напряжена и натянута каждая мышца, каждая связка. След от удара расцветал на светлой коже. Дамблдор задышал сквозь зубы рвано и часто.

— Одумайтесь, — едва слышно шепнул он и тут же стиснул зубы, опуская лицо. 

Трэверс на мгновение заколебался. Не заходит ли он и в самом деле слишком далеко? О нет, ему только удалось нащупать слабое место. Отступится сейчас и Дамблдор ускользнет. Трэверс снова взмахнул палочкой. Точное элегантное движение. 

Он всегда ответственно подходил к работе, испытывал все методы на себе, так что он точно знал, что алые полосы пройдут без следа через несколько часов. И что боль обжигающая и пронизывает все тело. Не Круцио, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы прочувствовать убедительность метода. Трэверс бил старательно, аккуратно опуская удар за ударом на спину, бедра и ягодицы. 

Дамблдор больше не произнес ни слова. Упрямо прикусил губу, чтобы не кричать, только приглушенно постанывал, дергался в цепях каждый раз, когда невидимый ремень оставлял на теле очередную отметину. Иногда вскидывал голову и Трэверс видел струйку крови из прикушенной губы и капающие из-под крепко зажмуренных век слезы. 

Трэверсу нравилось. Он это знал за собой, ему нравилось. Особенно сейчас, потому что перед ним был Дамблдор. Заносчивый, самодовольный, непокорный, считающий, что знает все лучше других. Самый выдающийся волшебник их поколения. Который слишком заигрался в собственную исключительность. 

— Это поможет вам сделать правильные выводы, Дамблдор, — с очередным взмахом палочки и произнес Трэверс и остановился.

Как бы это не было приятно, но довольно. Он сделал шаг назад, как художник, любующийся своей работой. Полуобнаженное тело перед ним было как будто оплетено алыми лентами. Он скользнул взглядом по груди и животу вниз. Обрывки пижамы не скрывали наполовину вставшего члена, не редкая реакция тела на верно дозированную боль. 

Собственное острое возбуждение мутило голову как хорошая доза спиртного. Но ему нужно было закончить с Дамблдором. Несколько слов напоследок. Тот как раз должен был пребывать в нужном состоянии, чтобы их воспринять. 

— Уверен, — вкрадчиво произнес Трэверс, приближаясь, — вас просто нужно подтолкнуть в правильном направлении. Вам же станет легче. Вы же это чувствуете, Альбус?

Дамблдор молчал, дыхание его было тяжелым и хриплым. Трэверс провел по мокрой от слез щеке, и подавил порыв облизнуть пальцы. 

— Подумайте, когда придете в себя. А на сегодня достаточно.

Дамблдор приподнял голову и открыл глаза. Внутри у Трэверса что-то дернуло, как в мгновение аппарации. Мир сжался до этого плывущего, совершенно сумасшедшего взгляда. Трэверса толкнуло ближе, и надавив ладонью на горячую исполосованную поясницу, он притянул Дамблдора к себе. Это точно было совершенно лишним, но Трэверс уже не мог остановится, обхватил твердеющий член, погладил большим пальцем головку. Дамблдор застонал хрипло и протяжно, совсем не похоже на то, что Трэверс слышал сегодня. Хватая воздух вдруг пересохшим ртом, Трэверс начал быстро двигать рукой. Дамблдор, уже не чувствуя боли в связанных руках и ногах, толкался бедрами в его ладонь, пока со стоном не забился в цепях. Семя закапало с пальцев Трэверса на пол. 

Руки у него так дрожали что он едва смог плавно взмахнуть палочкой, освобождая Дамблдора от цепей. Тот осел на пол как тряпичная кукла. 

Трэверс выскочил из спальни в темный коридор и прислонился к стене. Терпеть дольше было невыносимо. Каменно-твердый член туго натягивал брюки, пальцы путались в застежках. Наконец Трэверс справился с пуговицами, стянул брюки вместе с влажным от смазки бельем, обхватил член сразу двумя ладонями. В первые мгновения он еще сохранял остатки контроля, но потом перед глазами всплыло мучительно сладкое видение: он трахает Дамблдора, насаживает на себя покорное тело, сжимает пальцами исполосованные поркой бока, вылизывает соленые от слез губы. Оргазм выгнул тело дугой, и с беззвучным стоном Трэверс медленно сполз по стене на пол. В голове было гулко и пусто. Он посидел некоторое время, прикрыв глаза, потом сознание медленно начало возвращаться. 

Нехорошо настолько терять контроль над собой. Ночной Хогвартс спит совсем не так крепко, как мечтают учителя. К счастью, кругом было тихо, и рама висящего напротив портрета пустовала. Трэверс поднялся на ноги, привел в порядок одежду и, одергивая жилет, взглянул на брелок на цепочке карманных часов, связанный с контролирующими браслетами на руках Дамблдора. Ни одного заклинания в последние минуты. А можно было ожидать хотя бы пару самых простых бытовых. Возможно, Трэверс действительно увлекся. Нужно было вернуться. 

В спальне Дамблдор пытался подняться на четвереньки, одной рукой утирая лицо. Алые полосы от магической плети уже начали немного тускнеть.

— Руки, — хрипло пробормотал он, садясь на полу. – Едва могу пошевелить.

— Не переживайте, — Трэверс подошел к нему и взглянул сверху вниз. — Через полчаса снова сможете колдовать. Я пока я позабочусь о вас. 

Дамблдор устало кивнул. На мгновение Трэверс испытал странный порыв сделать все не магией, а собственными руками, но все же взялся за палочку. Смыл с тела Дамблдора пот и капли спермы, избавил от лоскутьев пижамы и отыскал в шкафу другую. Потом осторожно перенес Дамблдора на постель и накрыл одеялом. Тот со стоном откинулся на подушку, его била дрожь.

— Сделай профессору горячего чаю, — велел Трэверс призванному домашнему эльфу.

Прежде чем Дамблдор нашел в себе силы сесть, облокотившись на подушки, взять в руки чашку прошло несколько минут. 

— Вы же не рассчитываете на благодарность, Трэверс?

Чашку ему приходилось держать обеими руками, но в голосе уже звучала тень прежней вежливой издевки. Трэверс в ответ только хмыкнул. Что же, урок требует времени на усвоение. И, возможно, повторения.

— И не приходите больше, — сказал Дамблдор, словно угадав его мысли. – Это абсолютно бесполезно.

— О нет, — ответил Трэверс, — Я хорошо запомнил ваши слова. Вам очень нужен кто-то, кто будет вас контролировать. Но у вас еще будет время все хорошо обдумать.

До встречи.

— Вы, как всегда, все неверно поняли, — вздохнул Дамблдор.

Трэверс уже стоящий в дверях, сдержанно улыбнулся. Он был уверен, что повторение необходимо. К тому же сам он вряд ли он сможет удержаться, и не навестить Дамблдора еще раз.


End file.
